bringing light to the shadows
by shadownevermore
Summary: A mage discovers that her childhood friend is practicing forbidden arts
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Llathala Ralas was preparing for her big day. Everyone who grew up in the Arcane University looked forward to the day when they are raised to the level of apprentice. There is a big ceremony for each person at the grove near Wellspring Cave where the wood for their symbolic mages staff they receive is grown. She decides to go through the trouble of fixing her hair since she will be expected to have her hood removed for the ceremony. She pulled her show white hair back leaving two strands hanging down on either side framing her face and eyes. As Dark Elves go she had to say she thought of herself as attractive. Her skin was the dark grey that her race was known for, even her eyes were that bright red that made it hard to hide what she was. Even with the hood of her robes on they shown bright from underneath. When she finally decided she was ready she left her quarters to head to the ceremony.

Just as she was leaving a figure in dark robes could be seen walking across the grounds toward her, when they were close to twenty yards away they removed their hood and dark red hair like unto the color of blood could be seen. Llathala smiled at the site of her oldest friend in the guild. His name was Volf Spellslinger, which may seem like an unusual name but he had proven to be an unusual person. He was orphaned around the age of four and found by a battle mage who brought him here. At the time all he knew was his first name which was from a northwestern dialect in cyrodiil. He was later dubbed with the surname Spellslinger for the erratic manner in which he would cast spells. This ensued until another mage took him in and taught him control and discipline, but by then the name had stuck. Being a Breton he had immense power when it came to Magicka. It was no surprise when he was granted his staff and made an apprentice 3 years prior at the age of seventeen, Llathala being nineteen herself now just at the normal age for this honor.

Volf was smiling his usual boyish smile as he walked up, "Hey Llathy ready for your big day?" Llathala groaned at hearing his annoying nickname for her. Honestly how could someone considered the greatest mage of their generation be so immature?

"Volf I've told you not to call me that.", she stated flatly.

"why not?", he asked tilting his head to the side quizzically.

She sighed rubbing her brow with her thumb and forefinger already feeling a headache coming on. "Because it sounds like someone with a lisp calling their dog."

He laughed and poked her in the ribs, "And you say I have some weird quirks."

"hey" she shot back, "I'm not the one who still has a stuffed bear in my room." His smile faltered and she realized she had struck a nerve. Thinking back she remembered that toy was the only thing he had left of his former life before he came here. She started to apologize but before she could his smile popped back into place as he tugged her sleeve.

"come on lets go. We don't want you to be late."

………………

Everyone was gathered on the island while the new apprentices were presented with the wood for their staves. Thunder could be heard faintly and it wasn't until two of the battle mages in attendance fell to the ground dead that they realized it wasn't natural thunder. Llathala watched as people fled in terror from the figures in black robes with skulls on them. Wait skulls these were necromancers she thought. They've never been so bold as to attack like this before why now? She watched as the necromancers killed her friends, raised them from the dead to fight for them, and killed more. She could see Volf firing arrows that burst into flames on contact. He seemed to be doing so by reflex as his eyes weren't on his targets, the bow must be enchanted she thought. Then he started running towards the middle of the growing army of dead. He had obviously found his target the puppet master pulling the strings

Volf tackled the man who he had determined was raising his fallen comrades to kill their own friends. Before the fiend could recover to attack back Volf drew his elven mace and brought it down hard crushing the mans skull. As all the undead dropped to the ground again lifeless as they should be and Volf stood up Llathala could see a pouch on his belt glowing faintly. She gasped as it dawned on her. In the pouch was a soul stone and Volf just added the soul of his enemy a human soul to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that evening after everything had calmed down Llathala stormed into Volf's quarters. The commotion did not even cause him to look up from the scroll he was studying. "Are you retarded?" she asked furiously. Now he looked up one eyebrow raised questioningly "NO.", she barked, "don't even look at me like that you know what I'm talking about." Spotting the pouch he had been wearing earlier that day sitting on a bookshelf, she stormed over to it pulling out a black soul gem. "This is what I'm talking about. Do you have any idea what would happen to you if this was found?" She paused waiting for an answer, and when it became apparent he was not going to offer one she started in again. "You have always done some very reckless things but I have to say this even tops the time you burnt down the alchemy wing-"

"Hey how was I supposed to know refined fire salts were that flammable?" She just glared at him and he decided to keep quiet for now.

"How long have you been practicing necromancy?" she asked finally calming down enough to speak in a normal tone.

"About 4 years now I had studied for a year before that."

"By the Gods Volf you weren't even an apprentice by then! Why would you do this?"

"The art itself isn't evil Llathala."

"No but it has been banned and made illegal."

"Yes by a murderer." Now it was her turn to look confused. "Everyone thinks I don't remember what happened to my home and my village, and the arch mage hopes nobody remembers his secret shame." He said these things with more emotion than she had seen him show since they were children. "Necromancer's attacked my home held us hostage but my parents my whole village was killed by both sides. My family was the placed over that land by one of the counts. They were very skilled in necromancy but they did not use it for the selfish reasons of the necromancers you see today. The king of worms was looking for more followers and they refused so he decided to make an example out of us. When the mages guild came to help us an illusion spell was placed over the village to make the towns people look like the enemy and the necromancers to look like the hostages."

She never knew he remembered that much, what a burden it must have been on him. She felt hurt for two reasons. The first because her best friend was suffering and she never noticed and the second because he did not trust her enough to tell her.

"But black soul gems, don't those take human souls?"

"Yes I have used ones from bandits and other ilk I've been sent to take care of."

"But they were human beings how do you justify that?"

"No they weren't human beings they were monsters, predators who preyed on the innocent."

"Then what are you Volf?" She asked fearing the answer.

"Me," he said cracking his famous smile, "I'm the thing that preys on the monsters."

"Be careful when you fight monsters lest you become one yourself." With those last words, she turned and left not sure if she liked the where her old friend was going with this, or if she could follow behind him like she had become so accustomed to doing.

A few days later she found a velvet drawstring bag laying on her bed with a note attached. She picked up the note curious as to what this was.

"Llathala I understand you being upset. I will explain more but for now I just ask that you trust me. Also enclosed are three items I enchanted myself to keep you safe please wear them. I fear that those necromancers are not finished and may attack again."

She opened the bag to see a necklace and two rings. The necklace had a diamond in it and she could feel the shock shield enchantment on it when she put it on. The rings were no different one with a ruby and fire shield, the other with a sapphire and frost shield. So if anyone tried to attack her they would be hit with lightning, fire, and ice. A bit overkill she thought but still appreciated the sentiment. Then she used her awareness of magicka to feel the strength of the enchantment. Each item was nearly at one hundred percent effectiveness. He intended for nothing to harm her.

She then remembered just how powerful he was. The fact that he had to remain aware of his magicka at all times. She caught herself recalling one of there teachers who had become frustrated with how easily Volf was grasping the knowledge placed in front of him. The enraged instructor told him to let his magicka flow unrestrained. Hoping to prove that Volf was lying. When Volf did what he was told the teacher was so overcome by the unexpected raw power the boy possessed he was rendered unconscious. After that Volf was assigned to a special mentor who was also naturally powerful and ordered to keep control of his magicka overflow at all times or face expulsion from the guild. Remembering this she felt a ping of sadness for her friend realizing that must be why he never seemed to relax.


End file.
